The Wedding Part 1
by Miracle2002
Summary: Vincent and Catherine get married. The first in a series of four. Please R&R!


THE WEDDING Part 1.  
  
This is a combination effort by wonderwoman9878@yahoo.com (Edith L. Acker) and Walkingmiracle@aol.com miracle2002 (Steffennie).  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Beauty and the Beast, we just like reading, and writing fanfiction. They are owned by whoever owns them. We don't make any money off of our stories. We just have fun writing them.  
  
Catherine is in her apartment waiting for Vincent, & Joe. Vincent arrives and nervously taps on the balcony door. He is anxious about meeting Catherine's long time friend. He also wondering what Joe will think when he realizes that this is the baby's father.  
  
Catherine goes to the door, about six months pregnant at this time. "Hi, sweetheart. Come on in."  
  
"Hello my love." Vincent reaches to rub her belly. "Hello, my little one."  
  
Catherine looks down at his touch. "Hello. I felt him kick this afternoon." He kicks again. "Oh, he knows your here."  
  
"Was that a kick?"  
  
"Yes, that was." Catherine says with a smile.  
  
"Do you really think he recognizes my voice?"  
  
"That and I think we share the same bond," replies Catherine leading Vincent to the living room. Vincent is amazed as he feels the activity in her belly.  
  
"Joe should be here any minute. How are you, about meeting him?"  
  
"I am very nervous." Vincent replies.  
  
"It will be great. He is anxious to meet the mystery man in my life."  
  
"What will he think when he figures out that the baby is mine? Will he see me as a freak?"  
  
"He might at first, but then I think once he gets to talking to you, some more, plus I am in love with you, I don't think there will be a problem."  
  
"I hope that you are right, Catherine, for your sake, and the baby's."  
  
"Hey, if he don't like it, he is just going to have to get over it. I won't let anything step in the middle of our happiness."  
  
"I don't want you to suffer anymore than you already have for loving me. I don't want our child to know any of the suffering that I have brought to your life. I just hope he that he likes me."  
  
"Oh, I am sure he will. Vincent, I love you, and nothing is going to change that." She said reaching up to touch his cheek. Vincent is started to relax a little bit.  
  
"Hey, why don't you go sit down on the couch. I have some tea brewing on the stove."  
  
"I can get the tea. You need to sit down, my love."  
  
Joe knocks on the door at that time.  
  
"OK you get the tea. My guess is thats Joe. I will get that." Catherine say's giving him a kiss. "I will be fine."  
  
"OK." Vincent goes to get the tea, becoming more nervous by the second. Catherine gets the door.  
  
"Hi, Joe." "Hi, Radcliff. Well, where is the love of your life?" Joe say's looking around.  
  
Catherine points towards the couch. "Come sit down. He is getting us some tea," Joe says sitting down.  
  
"Well, I am anxious to meet him." Vincent can hear the two talking as he pours the tea.  
  
Catherine looking around. "Well, I want to tell you, he isn't like any other man. He is different."  
  
"In What way Radcliff?" Joe asks. Catherine sitting in the chair.  
  
"Well,...You will see when he gets out. He is a man I love dearly."  
  
Vincent slowly enters the room with the tea.  
  
"If you love him, that is all that matters." Joe replies.  
  
"I love her dearly, as well." Vincent say's quietly as he enters the room. Joe looks at him with shock on his face.  
  
"Hi, you must be Vincent?" Extending his hand. "I am glad. You take care of our Radcliff."  
  
Vincent accepts the handshake, somewhat nervously. "It's nice to meet you too."  
  
He eye's Catherine nervously. Hoping that he is doing the right thing.  
  
"Don't be nervous. I trust Catherine's judgement. If she loves you, then that is all that matters." Joe replies assuredly.  
  
Catherine winks at Vincent. "You are doing fine sweetheart."  
  
Catherine looking at Joe. "There is one favor I want to ask you."  
  
Joe looks at Catherine. "What is it?"  
  
Vincent feels the strength and comfort that Catherine is giving him, through the bond.  
  
Catherine replies. "You know I lost my Father a while back."  
  
Joe remembering. "Yes, I remember. That was about six months ago. I would say."  
  
Vincent walks to stand behind the chair Catherine is in, and give her strength, to ask this difficult question.  
  
Catherine looking at her stomach. "Yeah, I would say about that." Vincent puts his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, What is the favor?" Joe replies. "Would you do me the honors of giving me away?" Asked Catherine.  
  
Joe replies with a smile. "I would be honored."  
  
Catherine replies with a smile. "Great. I was hoping you would agree."  
  
Vincent then replies. "Thank you. This means so much to both of us. Well, I guess I should say all three of us." He says as he looks at her belly.  
  
"Catherine means a lot to me. I will do what I can to make this wedding wonderful for the both of you." Replies Joe.  
  
Vincent looks at him, and replies. "Thank you again."  
  
"You are most welcome," answers Joe with a smile.  
  
Vincent bends low to whisper in Catherines ear. "What have you told him about where I live?"  
  
"I haven't yet." She replies, then outloud. "Oh, and I haven't told you where we are going to live."  
  
"Oh, I figured up here in your apartment," replied Joe in a curious tone.  
  
Vincent reminds her to tell him how important it is that this place remains a secret. "Well, we need to have your complete secrecy. You can not tell anyone of this place. Can we trust you?" Catherine questions.  
  
Joe looks at the both of them. "Of course. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Vincent looks up. "This is very important. Lives depend on your secrecy."  
  
"You can count on me not to tell anyone." Replies Joe.  
  
Catherine looks up at Vincent. Vincent believes that Joe can be trusted, and nods his approval.  
  
Catherine looking back at Joe. "OK there is this community down below the city, that a lot of people including Vincent lives."  
  
Joe look of concern on his face. "Is it safe down there?"  
  
Catherine replies. "Yes, it is safe. They have lived down there for years."  
  
"OK then." Replies Joe.  
  
"It is the only place where someone, like me, can be safe." Vincent said.  
  
"I will keep your secret safe." Said Joe.  
  
"Those that live below are outcasts from the world above. They have no place, but below." Said Vincent. "I understand that." Joe said. "That is why I said their lives depend on your secrecy." Replied Vincent, then he said. "Thank you for keeping this place a secret."  
  
"You bet." Replied Joe. Then he said.  
  
"You are a wonderful man, I can tell that now. I have no worries. You take good care of her." Vincent bends to whisper in Catherine again.  
  
"Would you like to take him below and let him see what we are talking about?"  
  
Catherine replies with a smile. "Yes, that would be wonderful."  
  
Vincent looking at Joe. "I will. You can count on that. You can come as often as you like to, see us, and the baby."  
  
Then to Catherine. "You tell him."  
  
"Oh, I will take you up on that. I am looking forward to seeing the baby." Joe replies with a smile.  
  
"Would you like to come down below, to see our place?" Asked Catherine.  
  
"I would love to. Thank you." Replied Joe.  
  
Catherine replies. "We can take the entrance in my basement."  
  
Looking up at Vincent. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Are you up to it, my love? I can show him." Vincent replies with concern.  
  
Catherine getting up replies. "Trust me, I can do this."  
  
Vincent helps her up, and agrees to allow to go.  
  
Catherine gets up, and kisses him.  
  
Then looks at Joe again. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yes, I am ready." Joe replies.  
  
Vincent leads the way.  
  
They reach the entrance in the basement.  
  
Catherine looking back at Joe. "Here is the entrance."  
  
Joe looking around. "Wow, this here, and I never knew about it."  
  
Vincent climbs down, the ladder first, so he can help Catherine.  
  
Catherine starts down the ladder. J  
  
oe helps from above, while Vincent helps her down below.  
  
"I guess when the baby is born we will be taking the park entrance." Catherine said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Can you imagine us carrying a baby up this ladder?" Asked Catherine getting off the ladder.  
  
"Or down."  
  
"Why not? We'll put the baby on our backs and do this." Replied Vincent.  
  
"Good point." Replied Catherine.  
  
Joe finishes climbing down. He looks around. "Wow, this is amazing."  
  
Catherine replies. "Yes, it is. It gets more amazing as we go. The people that you will meet are the most amazing and best part of this place. And I am marrying one of the best."  
  
Looking at the love of her life. Vincent looking at the love of his life. "That's not true my love. For you, and our baby are the best." He places his hand on her belly. "After all where would I be without you?"  
  
"Oh, Vincent I think I would be lost without you.  
  
Come on lets get to Fathers chambers." He takes her hand, and the group heads to Fathers chambers.  
  
They reach the library where Father is very involved in his book. Catherine looking at her future Father in law. "Hi Father."  
  
Vincent clears his throat, and startled Father. "Vincent, Catherine how are you? That baby seems to be growing all the time. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Hi Father. Oh, still going through morning sickness. Other than that, I am doing fine." Replied Catherine.  
  
"That's good. Who is this that you have brought with you?" Asked father.  
  
"Oh, Father. I would like you to meet a good friend of mine, Joe Maxwell."  
  
"Hello, I remember you. You were the one that was accused of murder a while back weren't you? Jacob isn't it?" He said remembering that time.  
  
"Well, hello, Joe. It is alway's nice to meet another of Catherine's friends. Yes, that's right." Father replies nervously.  
  
"Well, it is nice to see you again." Replied Joe, then seeing the concern on his face. While taking his hand for a shake. "Dont worry. That is behind us now, and you were proven innocent."  
  
Catherine breaking the ice. "He is giving me away, at the wedding."  
  
Father with a smile. "That is wonderful. Catherine is a part of our family and I want you to know that you are alway's welcome here. Any friend of Catherines is a friend of ours."  
  
"Thank you." Replies Joe.  
  
"Your welcome. And thank you. I know it is important to keep this place secret, so you have no problems with me giving her away."  
  
"Thank you Joe." Replied Father.  
  
"As I am sure that Vincent and Catherine have both told you, people's lives depend on this place, staying secret."  
  
"Yes, they have. And you can count on me." Joe replied then added. "Catherine means a lot to me too. I don't want to see anything happen to her, or her family, and friends."  
  
"Neither do we. Especially with the baby on the way." Father replies.  
  
Looking at Catherine he adds. "Catherine you look a bit tired. Why don't you come sit down, while we finalize wedding plans."  
  
"Thank you Father." Catherine replies as she sits down.  
  
Vincent helps her.  
  
"Thank you, darling."  
  
Vincent pulls up a chair next to her, and has a seat.  
  
He points at the other chair, and motions for Joe to join them.  
  
Joe sits, and replies.  
  
"So I guess the wedding will be down here."  
  
Catherine takes Vincents hand.  
  
Father replies. "Yes, it will be. Catherine why don't you fill me in on exactly what you would like."  
  
Vincent begins to slowly stroke her hand. "Well, If it is alright with Vincent, I would like for us to write our own vows." Replies Catherine looking at Vincent.  
  
Vincent looking at her. "That's fine with me. You can do whatever you want, my love."  
  
"OK, and of course I would like for William down here to do the catering." Replies Catherine.  
  
Father replies. "That sounds nice. I love it when people write their own vows. It becomes less formal, and you know that what they are saying comes from their heart."  
  
"Yes, that is true. It is romantic, and loving way for the couple to start their marriage off." Replies Catherine.  
  
"I am sure William wouldn't mind doing the catering. Do you have any ideas what you would like served? Shall we have a meal or a light snack?"  
  
"I would like to have a meal, and I can help with the cost on that. I would like to have the wedding ceremony on the whispering tunnels."  
  
Father replies. "I don't think that would be necessary for you to help with the cost. We will take care of that."  
  
"OK but if you need help let me know." Answered Catherine.  
  
Father replies with a wink to Vincent. "Of course we will Catherine. The whispering tunnels are the perfect place to hold the ceremony."  
  
"Yeah, I have alway's liked it when Vincent and I go there."  
  
Kissing Vincents hand. Vincent smiles. "Of course the ladies are helping me with my dress, and are making the last seams in case I get bigger before the wedding." Replies Catherine.  
  
Father, and Vincent laughs.  
  
"OK you two." Replies Catherine with a snicker of her own.  
  
"Anything we forgotten? I will have my bouquet done at the florist down the street.  
  
Vincent and Father both look at each other, and then shake their heads.  
  
"OK the wedding plans are made. This is going to be a special night, for the both of us."  
  
Vincent replies. ''Well, since it looks like were done here, why don't I take you and Joe back above. You need your rest."  
  
Catherine looking up at Vincent. "OK You going to join me to rest aren't you?"  
  
"Not yet, my love." Vincent replies helping her up as Father say's his goodbyes.  
  
"Good bye Father." Joe replies. "And to make sure, I have lessen her work load."  
  
Father replies with a smile. "Good for you."  
  
They go up to her apartment. "Well, here we are. Bye Joe. Thanks again."  
  
Vincent kisses Catherine and shakes Joe's hand as he turns to leave. Then he reaches out pats her belly, and replies. "Goodnight my little one."  
  
Joe looking at Catherine. "Hey, my pleasure Radcliff. You just take care of that baby."  
  
Looking at Vincent. "Bye, Vincent. Nice to finally meet you."  
  
Catherine giving Vincent a kiss. "Goodnight darling."  
  
Vicent looking at Joe. "Nice to have met you, too."  
  
Giving Catherine a kiss. "Goodnight my love."  
  
Vincent turns to go.  
  
Joe turns to go, and Catherine goes into her apartment.  
  
To Be continued. Next is the wedding. So be prepared 


End file.
